


More Than Words

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes words just get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

With a bouquet of red roses, clenched in his hands, John began to sweat a little as he reached up his hand (the one not currently being occupied with flowers) to knocked on the door. As the minutes ticked by, the more nervous the Sheriff became. He hadn’t felt this way about anyone since Claudia and after she died, John wanted nothing to do with Valentines Day. It had been just a reminded of what he had lost. 

Trying to be romantic after so many years of grieving and being celibate didn’t come easy for John. He tried, god knows, he did but when it came to his lover, the Sheriff was just was awkward as his son, Stiles. There was something about the werewolf that made John into a blathering mess of a man. Thankfully, his boyfriend was a very forgiving man and loved him, foibles and all. 

So John felt with it being the most romantic day of the year, that he should show his partner just how much he loved him. Now here he was standing in front of a door to an apartment that he had been to a thousand times before, sweating like a nervous teenager. He was about to call the whole thing off when it opened to reveal the man he had been seeing for almost a year.

Thrusting the flowers at him, John said, “These are for you.”

His words, of course, came out as a jumbled mess as his smiling lover took the bouquet from him. Giving his adorable, stuttering mate a break, Peter let John inside. Once he had closed the door behind them, he leaned in and gave the older man a passionate kiss on the lips. They made out like a couple of horny teenagers until Peter pulled away so that he could find a vase to put his roses in.

“They’re beautiful, John, thank you,” he said, lovingly.

The werewolf knew it wasn't easy for the older man to express his feelings, but John was getting better at it. Smiling to himself, Peter went into the kitchen for a moment; unaware that he was being watched. As he went to find the perfect vase for gift, John fumbled inside his pocket for Peter’s other Valentines Day gift. As his hand met the velvet black box, John wondered if he could do this without messing it up. He knew that he loved Peter and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him but the Sheriff could say all of that without his anxiety getting in the way. 

Wanting to do it right, he waited for Peter to come back before taking him by the hand. After directing the werewolf to sit on the couch, John knelled before him and opened the box. Inside was a titanium band with diamonds on it. Clearing his throat, he the Sheriff asked, “Will you marry me?”

This time, John’s question came out as clear as a bell. Peter, of course, said “yes” immediately prior to the older man placing the ring on his finger. He might not always be able to say the words he wanted to but John was glad that this time he had gotten it right. As he pulled Peter in kiss, he sighed with happiness. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with the man he loved; who showed there was happiness after grief. Most of all John was glad he and Peter had found each other.


End file.
